<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loved By You. by graceharper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505236">Loved By You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceharper/pseuds/graceharper'>graceharper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored, Dishonored 2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dishonored - Freeform, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceharper/pseuds/graceharper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Dishonored 2. Everything's cool. I don't know who thought Alexi died, but it's not true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Kaldwin/Alexi Mayhew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loved By You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The  color  of  the  wall  in  Emily’s  bedroom  doesn’t  change,   yet  she  keeps  staring  at  it.    Completely  motionless.    She’s  just  sitting  in  her  white,   button-up  undershirt  in  a  chair  in  the  corner  of  her  room.    One  leg  draped  over  an  arm.   Her  crossbow  &amp;  gun  on  the  dresser  against  the  wall.    Corvo’s  sword  resting  against  the  chair  right  beside  her.    Her  jacket  draped  over  the  back  of  the  chair.    It’s  just  Emily  these  days.   As  quiet  &amp;  still  as  a  void  can  be.</p>
<p>She  recognizes  Alexi’s  footsteps  the  very  moment  they  start  echoing  just  outside  the  door.   So,   she  stays  still.    Correct  as  always  when  Alexi  comes  through  the  door.    Sepia  colored  eyes  peer  upwards,   completely  ready  to  utter  a  greeting  &amp;  a  smile,   but  she’s  just  caught  off  guard  by  Alexi’s  green  eyes  &amp;  the  exact  way  the  moment  stills.    Stills  up  until  Alexi  turns,   pushes  the  door  shut   ...   then  locks  it.</p>
<p>Apparently  their  daily  walks  is  suddenly  canceled.    Somewhere  in  the  back  of  Emily’s  mind,   there’s  slight  worry  but  if  Emily  were  completely  worried,   it  would  be  manifested  more  in  the  room.    A  woman  just  doesn’t  become  part  void  without  it  affecting  her  emotions.    The  room  isn’t  stifling.   It’s  relatively  light.   Emily  just  drops  her  foot,   getting  to  her  feet  as  Alexi  walks  across  the  room.    She  thinks  about  saying  something  else.</p>
<p>Some  kind  of  small  speech  that  would  only  be  reminiscent  of  the  Empress.    Emily  Kaldwin  is  actually  just  kind  of  carefree.    Or,   she  was.    Her  personality  isn’t  as  light  since  the  coup.    It  takes  a  lot  for  her  to  open  up,  even  to  Alexi  with  jokes  or  casual  conversation.    Not  that  just  spending  time  together  isn’t  as  heartfelt  or  meaningful.    She  doesn’t  get  to  say  anything  again  because  Alexi’s  hands  are  gliding  along  her  jawline.</p>
<p>By  The  Outsider,  Alexi  Mayhew.    You  just  stole  EMILY’S  breath  away.   That’s  usually  Emily’s  job.    Emily’s  hands  jump  up,   hands  wrapping  around  Alexi’s  arms  above  Alexi’s  elbows.    There’s  pieces  of  carefree  Emily  that’s  suddenly  falling  free  of  her  traumatized,  untrustworthy  personality.    The  woman  that  likes  to  flirt  with  pretty  women  at  parties.    The  woman  that  likes  to  crack  jokes  with  Alexi.    The  woman  that  would  talk  to  Alexi  about  anything  &amp;  everything.</p>
<p>Alexi’s  already  mentioned  in  their  little  spot  that  she’s  had  a  thing  for  Emily  for  awhile  but  it  doesn’t  really  REGISTER  to  Emily  until  this  exact  kiss.    As  if  their  previous  kisses  have  just  been  a  mutual  realization.   Like,  just  all  of  a  sudden,   they  were  into  each  other.    She  can’t  believe  it  didn’t  register  with  the  words  ‘i  had  a  crush  on  you’    or  the  soft  way  Alexi  kissed  her  in  that  cave.   There’s  a  few  people  that  have  had  a  crush  on  Emily.</p>
<p>Mostly  because  she’s  The  Empress.    Powerful,   beautiful --    they’re  enamored  with  whatever  fantasy  life  they’re  imagining.    This  is  suddenly  affecting  her  because  it’s  the  realization  that  HER  BEST  FRIEND,   the  one  person  that  has  always  just  liked  Emily  for  Emily  really  doesn’t  care  about  her  status.   Alexi  is  just  protecting  Emily  because  she’s  Emily.    Emily  pulls  away  from  the  kiss  to  take  a  deep  breath  in.</p>
<p>It’s  Alexi  that  doesn’t  miss  more  than  a  breath’s  beat.    The  woman’s  head  veering,  leaving  soft  kisses  along  her  jaw,  down  her  neck.    Emily’s  heart  pounding  right  out  of  her  chest.    The  buttons  of  her  shirt  are  being  undone,   Emily’s  head  tilts  sideways,   complacent  in  everything  Alexi’s  doing.    It’s  not  until  Alexi’s  pushing  the  shirt  off  Emily’s  shoulders,   fingers  gliding  over  skin  to  do  so  that  Emily  finally,   finally  comes  out  of  her  reverie.<br/>
She  didn’t  snap  out  of  it  either.    She  snapped  into  the  moment.   It  just  caught  her  off  guard --    but  Emily  Kaldwin  is  an  Adonis,   she’s  a  lover  when  she  gets  the  opportunity.   Sapphic  &amp;  suave    (apparently  Alexi’s  better  at  it  right  now).    The  suspenders  to  her  pants  are  also  pushed  off.   Alexi’s  lips  press  the  softest,   most  loving  kisses  over  her  collarbone.    Emily’s  hand  moves  now.    Fingers  entangling  into  the  braided  hair. </p>
<p>Emily  veers  Alexi’s  head  herself,   glides  lips  over  her  breast  &amp;  a  nipple  that  was  already  erect  &amp;  yearning  for  attention.    Especially  from  the  one  goddamned  person  she  never  wants  to  have  to  lose  ever  again.    Emily’s  hand  leaves  Alexi’s  hair  when  she’s  more  than  confident  she’s  about  to  get  the  attention  she  wants.   Emily’s  hand  goes  for  Alexi’s  belt.    More  specifically,   she  actually  cautiously  takes  off  the  sword  &amp;  gun  to  set  them  on  the  ground.</p>
<p>Automatically  &amp;  in  unison,  when  Alexi’s  weapons  were  on  the  ground,   both  their  heads  popped  up,  lips  meeting  lips  in  a  fiery  kiss.    Everything  else  becomes  a  fiery  passion,   something  so  serenely  automatic  they  have  to  wonder  why  they  haven’t  done  this  before.   Clothes  litter  the  ground,   bodies  find  the  bed.   Somewhere  in  there,   a  laugh  escapes  both  their  lips  when  they  fumble  with  boots.    Carefree,  goofy.</p>
<p>Like  Emily  hasn’t  been  in  awhile.   They  orgasm  together,  a  scissoring  position  they  came  to  with  slight,   quiet  adjustments.    Emily  on  top,  grinding  on  each  other.   Alexi’s  fingertips  pressing  into  the  skin  of  Emily’s  hips.   Emily’s  palm  resting  flat  on  Alexi’s  strong  chest.    The  orgasm  makes  Emily  collapse,   hand  still  on  Alexi’s  chest  when  she  softly  falls  beside  Alexi  on  the  bed.    There’s  one,  single  twitch  from  her  body.</p>
<p>Emily’s  breathing  is  harsh.    She  has  literally  never  had  a  lover  so  passionate  as  Alexi  just  displayed.   The  hand  on  Alexi’s  chest  moves  sideways,   hand  resting  over  Alexi’s  fiercely  beating  heart.    Beating  just  as  fast  Emily’s.   Emily’s  eyes  are  closed,   a  full  fledged  smile  curling  her  lips.    A  thin  layer  of  sweat  coats  Emily’s  body.    She  truly  hasn’t  felt  this  REAL  in  awhile  either.    Teetering  on  the  edge  of  dissociation  with  trying  to  fix  the  Empire,   with  her  new  void  powers,   with  all  the  guilt  of  what  happened  weighing  her  down.</p>
<p>“   I  strongly  think  this  should  permanently  replace  our  evening  walks.   ”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>